1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new compounds of substituted phenoxybenzonitriles and their use as pre- and post-emergence herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,525 there is disclosed a compound of the structure ##STR1## as a herbicide. France Pat. No. 1,502,538 discloses a compound of the structure ##STR2## as a herbicide. Britain Pat. No. 951,651 discloses compounds of the structure ##STR3## WHEREIN IF N IS 1, THE CHLORINE IS ORTHO OR PARA, AND IF N IS 2, THE CHLORINES ARE ORTHO AND PARA, AS HERBICIDES.
Germany Pat. No. 1,912,600 discloses compounds of the structure ##STR4## wherein X may be an alkyl group or halogen, as herbicides.